Currently, a well-known belt lamp flashes as a conventional revolving lamp does. The bulbs of the well-known belt lamp can not be turned on one by one, and the turn-on speed and the lighting duration of bulbs cannot be controlled. All the bulbs cannot be turned on simultaneously. To turn off the bulbs, the power must be turned off. Therefore, all the bulbs cannot be automatically turned off. All the bulbs cannot be turned off and sequentially turned on. The belt lamp cannot exhibit passive flashing. Furthermore, because a relay power supply is not installed, additive belt lamps cannot be turned on and the length of the belt lamp is limited. The ornamental lamp exhibition display does not vary but rather can only monotonously flash and is thus not useful for advertisement and ornament.